


Scorched by Time

by thedalekcaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedalekcaan/pseuds/thedalekcaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rose's parallel universe, her Doctor has been killed. Not being able to stand losing him again, she flings herself across the void into the Doctor's universe. However, she miscalculated her coordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorched by Time

The vortex swirled around Rose, currents of golden, shining energy flowing around her like molten gold being stirred in a crucible. The energy would sometimes strike across the whirlpool-like vortex like lightening. It would have been beautiful; currents of time energy, huon particles the Doctor had once told her. If only it hadn’t burned her like fire. She was buffeted through the Time Vortex like a piece of flotsam, the raw power scorching her every cell. The Doctor had always told her that time travel without a shell was dangerous; only now did she fully grasp that as more than a passing remark.

She had been happy in her parallel universe. She had lived five years with her human Doctor, despite the notable increase in his flagrant sass. They’d been happy, despite the discovery that she could never bear children. Her previous encounter with the powers of time, the Bad Wolf, had not been very kind to her. They lived together, working for Torchwood whenever they needed the help. But all of this came to an end when the Doctor was killed. He’d been shot trying to save someone’s life in a mugging. They hadn’t even been able to catch the killer, and she had broken after loosing her Doctor one too many times. She’d broken into the Torchwood vault and stolen her universe cannon and attempted to shoot herself through the void, breaking through the walls of both her universe and the Doctor’s on the way.

In her hysteria, however, she had not paid much heed to the coordinates she had set into the cannon. Instead of landing in real space-time, Rose flung herself into the vortex, a web-like layer of wormholes under the reality of the universe that allowed hyperspace and time travel.

She continued falling through time, every one of her cells set aflame by the dancing currents of time energy. The molecules of her DNA were ripped apart and rearranged, altering Rose to the most fundamental level and burning away her humanity. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity falling thorough the vortex, she was flung out into real space-time. While she was in the correct universe, her journey in the Time vortex had flown her to the very beginnings of the universe. Here Rose floated in the uniform mass of plasma at the beginning of the universe, only a couple hundred thousand years after its birth.  
There was no means of travel, and no way to alter what she had done. She drifted through the baby universe, alone and scorched by time.

 

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned, the time column rising and falling as the Doctor ran around the console flipping levers and pressing buttons like a madman. As his glorious time ship landed, the Doctor let out a laugh. He was going somewhere new, far away from earth. He’d spent enough time on that old planet recently anyway. While he had no idea where he was, he had some idea when; sometime in the 62nd century by Earth standards. He loved seeing new planets; they had always sparked his since of adventure. And, if the TARDIS had any say about it, he was going to have an adventure, and probably a dangerous one. She seemed to think it fun to fling them into danger, but he didn’t mind; it was more fun that way.

The Doctor stepped out of the door, closing it with the familiar groan of un-oiled hinges. He began walking, the tail of his coat blowing behind his in the dank breeze.

He had landed in a cave that was almost dark enough to make him get a torch. The rock walls sweating a liquid that looked rather similar to water, but even with all of his travels one could never be sure. There was barely any oxygen on this rock, and without his respiratory bypass system he couldn’t have survived there. It didn’t like it could even hold an atmosphere; it was too small to have adequate gravity. It also meant that there wasn’t any sizable enough molten core to produce a magnetic field to keep an atmosphere from being ripped away from solar winds and galactic radiation. Luckily for him, he had a high enough resistance to radiation to resist the radiation.

Despite how obviously inhospitable and desolate this rock was, the Doctor forged on, sure that the TARDIS wouldn’t have brought him here if there wasn’t something at least slightly interesting. After about half an hour or so of walking, something caught his eye. It was against the wall and, seeing that it was seemingly the only thing of interest on this barren rock, he made his way toward it.

Then he blinked, and it started making its way toward him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the statue unblinkingly, slowly making his way away from it. However, upon further observation, he noticed that this particular Weeping Angel was different from the others he had encountered. Its hands were not covering its eyes or reaching out to him like claws, but hanging loosely at the angel’s sides. It just looked like a normal girl. In fact, it looked just like-

“Rose,” he whispered, almost inaudibly in his shock. “Rose!” his mind was racing. Surely this couldn’t be Rose, but his senses denied him. He started running towards the statue.

He came to a stop a few feet away from the statue. “I’m trusting you on this one, Rose.” He closed his eyes, and Rose grabbed him in a hug. This was real. This was HIS Rose that he had lost so many times. He hugged her back as they were thrown into the vortex together.

“I waited so long,” Rose said, speaking into his ear.

“I know.”

“I was all alone.”

“I know, and now you’re not.”

"I love you.”

“I know. And Rose Tyler, I love you, too.”


End file.
